Community Interactions & Outreach Component The NeuroLINCS Community project will plan to provide resources and tools for a broad user base of basic and clinical scientists. It has a structure to facilitate access to the various genetic and proteomic data sets, the signatures created, and the analysis tools. It is designed to be directed to researchers at the bench, clinicians developing biological disease readouts and those in computational roles. It will incorporate an assessment to demonstrate the utility of the generated resources, methodologies, and analytical tools to LINCS and non-LINCS scientific community. Importantly, it will develop and implement a plan to bring in external collaborators who may have data sets that bear on the development of cell signatures. There is an extensive plan to develop workshops, tutorials, and symposia in conjunction with the use of innovative online technologies for disseminating information to target the major LINCS goals. Finally it will develop bidirectional links with the neuroscience clinical and basic community through a series of collaborations with large National clinical data and tissue-based networks.